


The Three Caballeros Riding Again

by JitterMuffin_The_Disney_Fan



Category: The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Mystery, Western
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JitterMuffin_The_Disney_Fan/pseuds/JitterMuffin_The_Disney_Fan
Summary: Some adventures the three caballeros face. From mysterious hidden treasure to helping small towns, to pretty much getting their heads blown off. More of a tv show format where each chapter will be more like a show. However it wont stop an overlying arc between all of the chapters combined.





	The Three Caballeros Riding Again

Hey guys I hope you like it. I am currently working on the next chapter. I however don't have an exact date on when it will be released though. Anyways I hope you guys like. ;3  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Oh no, not this again. All I wanted was a nice vacation here for once, but now you two are telling me you want to ride all over Mexico with only one horse and a magic carpet! With people who want to kill us right on our tails! All in search of treasure that may not even exist!” Donald exclaimed, looking like he was about to have a panic attack.  
“Si.”  
“Pretty much,” the two familiar Latin American birds responded at the same time.  
“Come on Donal. It’ll be, as you Americans say, just like old times,” said Jose as he tried to sway the panic-stricken duck.  
Donald’s mind was racing. Was a quiet vacation really too much to ask for after all the hullabaloo that’s been happening in Duckburg? Between the crazy adventures with his uncle and nephews and running around the city in the middle of the night in spandex, he really needed a break. Donald then noticed the looks on his two friends’ faces. With their failed attempts at what seemed to be puppy eyes, it couldn’t help but make him almost smile. Face it, how could he expect a quiet vacation with these two around? The paranoid duck sighed in defeat. “Fine, let’s go.”  
Panchito let out an excited scream and promptly pulled out his two revolvers and fired away towards the roof causing small chunks of the ceiling to fall as Jose hooks his arm around Donald’s.  
“Vamos Donal. Let’s go!” Jose exclaimed happily as he started to lead the poor duck outside. Panchito quickly joined them and hooked his arm around Donald’s other arm.  
“Oh no,” Donald mumbled to himself as the trio walked out the door.


End file.
